


The Hour Between

by punky_96



Series: Meeting Andrew [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Strap-Ons, Tattoos, Tattoos/tattooing, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body, pegging/strap-ons, possession/marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Characters: boy!Andy/MirandaPrompt: KB: tattoos/tattooing, writing on the body, genderplay, pegging/strap-ons, possession/markingSummary: A quiet moment between Andrew/Miranda set some time in the ‘Meeting Andrew’ timeline.





	The Hour Between

  
_This is the violet hour, the hour of hush and wonder, when the affections glow again and valor is reborn, when the shadows deepen magically along the edge of the forest and we believe that, if we watch carefully, at any moment we may see the unicorn._  
  
\- Bernard DeVoto "The Hour"  
  
  
**__The Hour Between**  
  
Andrew lay on his back watching Miranda. It was the hour between passion and anticipation, when trust pushed forward, when their hearts opened to each other and they could believe that, if they were careful, they too, could find happiness at the end of the road. Watching Miranda's blue eyes caress his body, her hands always touching, unraveling his mysteries, Andrew could forget that this was a double life, one lived in secret. In this in between time there was only the heat of Miranda's body over his, the undulations of her breasts as she explored him and the secrets that fell from her tongue in these moments. For her part Miranda quite simply felt that happiness was within her grasp no matter the form and that if she just stayed still long enough that happiness would stay in the palm of her hand.  
  
Once in a moment like this they had pondered the possibility of banishing Andrea to Tuesdays. It might be easier for Miranda to have a boy toy as far as the press was concerned instead of a new sexuality, a former assistant and an obvious middle age crisis. They enjoyed the fantasy, discussing Andrew's first Runway party and meeting Irv. All too quickly they sobered though. It would surely put Emily in an early grave to find out about Andrew that way. Though the look on her face before collapse did amuse them.  
  
They had let the discussion go. Not ready to really talk about the future. Not having words to discuss how the relationship with Andrea was just as beautiful and intense as was the relationship with Andrew.  
  
The twins didn't bat an eye either way. They knew about Andrew from a couple of other times that Emily hadn't been able to deliver Tuesday's mock up. Andrew would never tell Miranda but they absolutely adored his motorcycle and he really loved having a secret to keep with them. The time would come when he could take them with her permission. Miranda had loved riding behind him on the Ninja after her initial trepidation. It wasn't like you could go too crazy with New York streets anyway. Andrew had really gotten it for long rides out of the city.  
  
Miranda pinched his nipple hard and he cried out, "Ow! What was that for?" He reached up, smoothing his tortured flesh.  
  
"Am I boring you?" Miranda purred as she leaned forward and stole his answer with a kiss. Grinding her hips down against him, Miranda bit the bruise she had given him earlier.  
  
Andrew's hands came up cupping Miranda's ass as he answered her, "Far from it, baby." With firm pressure he ran his fingers up her back. As Miranda switched sides of his neck, Andrew let his fingers retrace their red tracks down her back again. Sinking her teeth into her mark on that side, Andrew pushed Miranda away, rolling them until he was on top. They kissed for long moments neither escalating nor retreating until it was necessary. The mood shifted to one of anticipation as Andrew sat up pulling Miranda's legs over his hips.  
  
The smile she gave him was feral.  
  
Touching his marks, he solemnly said, "You like to mark me." In the pregnant pause, they both knew Miranda was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Andrew leaned over to the bedside table and picked up a pen. He clicked it to bring out the tip. "I bet you would like to make it permanent." Miranda's eyes glowed. He placed the tip of the pen above his breast and pressed hard leaving a red circle and dot of black ink. "You want to mark me, to make me yours." He pressed the pen to his skin again slightly to the side of his previous mark.  
  
Licking her lips, Miranda tightened her legs around Andrew's hips.  
  
Andrew continued to press the pen against himself in an as yet unrecognizable pattern as his other hand trailed down to Miranda's sex. He dipped his thumb into the wetness there and then trailed up to apply even pressure against her clit, keeping in time with his 'tattoo pen'. "You would like to watch me bare myself to the tattooist." He circled her clit and pressed again as he kept the pen in motion. Miranda only moaned as her body undulated with his rhythm and their fantasy built. "I think you want to be marked too." Andrew shifted back pulling his blue cock up and teasing it against her folds. "I mark you from the inside, don't I, Miranda?" He teased her with the tip as he pressed the pen to his skin again slowly. Miranda was torn between watching his tattoo appear, watching him tease her, and wanting to be the one in charge. "I mark you by challenging everything. A little at a time." As he said those last words he joined his body with Miranda’s in a very, very slow thrust, all the while pressing the tip of the pen to his chest creating more and more red circles and black dots. "See," he said as he breathlessly dropped the pen and held Miranda's hips still, "Your tattoo, your mark on me."  
  
Clenching her teeth Miranda growled, "Yes. Yes. You are mine."  
  
Andrew began to rock his hips forward slowly building’s Miranda’s pleasure and making his mark. "I am. I am yours, Miranda."  
  
Miranda reached up grabbing the headboard and pushing against it to demand more. "Mark me, Andrew, make me yours."  
  
Picking up the pace, Andrew concentrated on the beat of their lovemaking. His thumb on Miranda's clit matched the tattoo of his pulse as he brought them to a rapid climax. Still joined with her, Andrew lay over his lover kissing her face, cheeks, and neck as he held her, still trembling, in his arms. When she could, Miranda held on too, and kissed him back until they were steady once again in the quiet, stretched out, naked wonder of the time between affections glowing again and sleep.  
  
In the morning Miranda rose first. Turning on her elbow to face the sprawled out flat Andrea, Miranda kissed the heart shaped ink dot tattoo above her breast. Reaching between her own legs, Miranda felt her mark as well. She was soft and wet and so very sore. As she traced the dotted heart with her hand, Andrea woke with a smile and entwined their fingers. They once again felt that if they were careful they too could find happiness at the end of the road. It was still a quiet hour where they could just about make out their path forward together.  
  
The End.  
  
x


End file.
